Talk:Game Ideas Wiki/Archive 1
Guys, please make sure you read the above^ statement before posting! Thanks! Our Logo Simply put, we don't have one. So I will be working on that for a bit of my Christmas vacation. I would also like to know how much I will be able to spice up the wiki and especially the main page. I want to do things like add different colors, backgrounds, etc, logo, cool main page link (because this "Game Ideas Wiki" just doesn't cut it.) however, I don't know how to edit anything more than the content. If anyone knows how, I would greatly appreciate it and I'm sure the wiki would benefit too. Any info at all is helpful. Thanks, Geniusguy445 (talk)p.s. (This would mean that i would be an administrator.) Maybe the logo can change into the style by contest? Ethanthegamer 21:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) As long as the logo is epic and wouldn't look out of place on a Halo Sparten. Because that is what my picture ended up looking like... GG445 (talk) I like the new logo! and thank god for this wiki, it is like the fanfiction.net for game ideas. -Tiamat583 Video games, Cars, and Music: My culture! 18:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Animated GIFS While this is called "Game Ideas Wiki", I'd like to take the honor of now adding new pictures into this wiki! But unlike created box art covers for video game ideas, new types of these will be just sprites. Effectively, anybody can now add any sprite if possible, as long as it is animated! This is not a requirement, but it would probably do a little good with this wiki, overall. Find your favorite sprites on the "Sprite Gallery" page. Thank you! SaurianJared 00:23, December 18, 2010 (UTC)SaurianJared Covering both If i ever become an admin, all of those things in the first comment will be improved. Second, the things allowed will be made clear once I'm an admin. In the meantime, box art, sprites, screenshots, posters are all ok to have! Geniusguy445 (talk) 03:13, February 24, 2011 (UTC) GIW goes social! I think we'll be able to get more members and/or tributes if we go "social network" like Fackbook or Twitter. But don't look at me! My only social accounts so far are: YouTube, Justin.tv, and other few stuff, and my other social network...are you guys. <:) Ethanthegamer 21:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Not yet. We can like pages with the Facebook connect button. And we could post it other places. But we are looking to improve the wiki more before we do that. The possibilities coming to life So you think any of these games will come true someday or soon? :/ Ethanthegamer 02:31, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Dude, don't rush it. We aren't that old right now, and figure that it will probably take a couple years to make these. Basically we're brainstorming our ideas now so that we can start asap and not have to begin when some of our brain is dead more that it is now. "Most people's brains begin to die after age 10. Mine doesn't. But then again, I'm not a pathetic human." GG445 Expanding GIW What if there was a new wiki called Video Ideas Wiki?! It could feature new/original series ideas, fan-made trailers, and more! We could get more" followers" that way! ^o^ Ethanthegamer 23:55, June 1, 2011 (UTC) The Special category Can you create a category where you can view all the pages (or game ideas), post, and vote? Then delete the page where you post those ideas? That be great! ;) Ethanthegamer 00:14, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Please elaborate on mah talk page. That is where these proposals should go. Geniusguy445 (talk) 20:33, June 3, 2011 (UTC) WTF?!? The wiki just suffered a huge glitch. Whenever I try to scroll down on any page, the whole thing turns white, making the page unreadable. Actually, I think the black completely disappears is what happens. This glitch pisses me off to no end and I wonder if there's a solution. If it ends up sticking around a while, I suggest we change the skin to a simple black background so when the glitch happens, the pages are still somewhat readable. "Oh, I hope she made lotsa spaghetti!" Beecanoe 16:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ETG needs SOS Sorry for doing this w/o permission (I forgetoften by the way) but I'm trying to improve the home page and this entire wiki with Templetes, can I please get help? "Grey: MEGAMERGE!" Ethanthegamer 21:03, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm completely confused about what you changed. There's a huge amount of changes, but at the end, nothing changed. I'm also not sure we need templates yet. Finally, ETG, I would love it if you tried crash course learning on my other wiki. It's made to be a sandbox; a place where you can try stuff out. Anything you try there is reversable, and no one will notice. I recommend it to try stuff out. That is where I experiment with major changes. And I'm there to help you. The site can be accessed here. This wiki is far removed from anyone that needs stuff preserved, so you can really do whatever. Templates galore. Then once they're perfected, we pass em around. That way, we all benefit with minimum risk. Read me? Geniusguy445 (talk) 00:59, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I think I know how to do this now! Just type "Navbox" in the middle of for the Templete. Can't choose colors, though... Ethanthegamer 01:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) SOPA and PIPA are still on our minds, I assume? Salutations! Your almighty deity, Ouroburos, has recently discovered that the main page of Game Ideas Wiki has been reverted back to its original state a little while after that note fellow member, Geniusguy445, posted. I mostly hope that no one's forgotten about this obnoxious bill... "I'm getting a raging clue right now!" 14:49, January 19, 2012 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian :why don't SOPA and PIPA state theyr damn business and leave Internet alone? "This is madness!"13:54, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Arising OMG!! REAL SOS this time! (talk)]] 01:52, August 13, 2012 (UTC) YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! =D "MEGAMERGE!" Ethanthegamer (talk) 02:22, August 13, 2012 (UTC) This wiki really needs games other than fighting games. Check out Original Video Game Concepts Wiki for some inspiration. 06:53, February 27, 2013 (UTC) There are games that belong in different genres other than pure fighting on this wiki. Did you even look at some of them or are you just giving an excuse to advertise your wiki? I am my own person. 07:07, February 27, 2013 (UTC) B!tch plz. Search Original Video Game Concepts Wiki on Google, and this wiki shows up AHEAD of the actual OVGCw. Genius Guy #445 (talk) 00:49, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Let me have you attention Listen up! There's an evil vandal changing pages for his own selfish needs! We've gotta warn somebody, warn the police if you have to! But we've got to protect our pages until the danger is passed! (talk) 21:32, July 22, 2013 (UTC) The draw back of wikis is also it's benefit. While anyone can ruin any page, anyone can fix it too. Nothing is irreversible. In the case of a vandal, you can message me on my talk page; though i'm likely to find it when scanning recent activity. Genius Guy #445 (talk) 18:27, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi, my name is DaQuan Anderson. I have a certain game collection for Crash Bandicoot. The collection game has 3 of Crash's classic games; Crash 1, 2, 3, and if possible or if you want to Wrath of Cortex. People say that the Crash Bandicoot Collection is either fake of real. But they say it will come out this fall. I don't know that yet or not, but just in case, please make alot of Crash Bandicoot fans proud and help make the collection game come true please. :) Crash Bandicoot Collection Hi, my name is DaQuan Anderson. I have a great video game collection idea that will really sell. It's called the Crash Bandicoot Collection, only on the ps3. Yes, this game contains Crash's favorable and classic games. Crash 1, 2, 3, and if possible or if you want Wrath of Cortex. Peolpe say this game is either fake or real. They say the game will come out this fall but I really don't know that yet. Already made or not, I hope this game is made. If it's not made, please help make alot of Crash fans proud and people happy by making this game please. :) : Why don't you make it yourself? AStranger195 ~~Sign my guestbook~~ 07:02, April 30, 2015 (UTC)